


Not The End of Our Story (aka connor doesn't know how to chill)

by DidiNyx



Series: These brothers are dorks [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Siblingship, Snuggling, and i love these two, i was bored, travis is leaving for college and connor has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Travis is going off to college soon and Connor has no chill. Fluff and bromance as usual.





	Not The End of Our Story (aka connor doesn't know how to chill)

Connor tried to obey his brothers wishes and fall asleep, but he just couldn't.

Travis was eighteen, now qualified to go to college. In fact, Travis had _told_ Connor he wanted to go and make a life for himself. 

But that would be the two close brothers wouldn't see each other for awhile.

Although many people often confused the brothers as twins, they weren't; Connor was actually two years younger, at the age of sixteen. Even if he _wanted_ to go to college, he just couldn't.

And that left Connor heartbroken.

I mean, you'd feel the same way if someone really close to you had to leave. And it's not like the brothers could text each other--Leo's invention for demigods that allowed them to talk/text on the phone without attracting monsters was still in progress, and Connor seriously doubted Leo (and Chiron for that matter) would think it's a good idea to give the _Stoll_ brothers of all people a phone. Good pranking material, after all.

Travis and Connor did _everything_ together. There really wasn't a time they weren't with each other, not really. 

When there was one, there was another. That's the way it had went for years, and that's the way Connor wanted it to be forever.

 _Don't get me wrong,_ Connor thought. _I'm proud of him._

And he was, of course. 

Travis achieving what felt like the impossible? That was amazing. Connor was proud, maybe even jealous.

_After all, he'll probably meet new friends, prank people without me, maybe even get a girlfriend before me._

That definitely didn't clear his conscience.

However, he managed to fall asleep for a little bit before Travis woke him up.

 

"Hey? Baby bro? You okay? Wake up," Travis whispered, gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

Connor groaned, momentarily forgetting his worries. "What? Why are you waking me up, it's like 2:00am..."

Travis managed to smile. "You talk in your sleep. Also...." He paused, obviously hesitating.

"Yes...?" Connor asked, turning to face Travis.

Travis sighed. "I, uh, heard your crying, when we first went to bed. I just didn't want to wake you because...Well, I feel guilty. I really do. Plus I figured you didn't want to talk to me."

He didn't look at Connor once during that sentence.

"You're an idiot," Connor eventually said after the awkward silence. "Why would I not want to talk to you?"

Travis genuinely looked hurt himself. "Because I'm leaving you in, like, a week. I know you're going to miss me. Heck, I'm going to miss you too..."

Connor frowned. He took his brother's hand. "I'm not mad, Travis," he whispered. "I'm scared, and a little sad, but not mad. I'm proud of you, I want you to do this. I'll support you, I promise..."

Travis smiled and pulled his brother closer, kissing his forehead. "I love you, baby bro."

"I love you too," Connor said, wiping a tear off his cheek. "Please promise me you won't, like, prank without me. Or have too many friends. Or get a girlfriend."

Travis snorted. "As if. Not without you," he said, ruffling Connor's hair. 

Connor leaned his head on Travis's shoulder as Travis rubbed his back gently. "I'll write to you. Would that be okay?"

Without answering, Connor hugged Travis tightly.

Travis sighed in relief and hugged back. "This isn't the end of our story."

"Promise?" came Connor's muffled response.

Travis pulled away from Connor's embrace, lifting his chin up so Connor could look at him. "I promise."

Connor smiled and started to go back to his side of the bed.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Travis asked. "We're not done."

Connor rolled his eyes fondly and jumped back on his brother. "Yay," he said with a grin.

Travis held him close once more. "You're a dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more appreciated than kudos! :)
> 
> PLEASE HELP ME SPREAD THE LOVE FOR THESE TWO AHH XD
> 
> I was bored okay and I love these two
> 
> gIVE THEM MORE LOVE!!
> 
> Tumblr: queennyxie.tumblr.com  
> Pinterest: Diana Stella (nyxiehereistrash)
> 
> Other Travis/Connor works:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11467227/chapters/25710564  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11534673
> 
> Other PJO works:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11434257  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11443683
> 
> Magnus Chase works:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11211516/chapters/25044912  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11382201  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11724678  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11755449/chapters/26495757


End file.
